


A Lovely Date

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [8]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kouha is going on a date with Lo'lo~ More than the drinking contest they had gotten into before, this one is a promise of an actual relationship.
Relationships: Lo'lo/Ren Kouha
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Our Hands Meet

**Author's Note:**

> they're a good pair~

Kouha straightened out her clothing one last time. "He doesn't know. How am I supposed to tell him?"

Koumei patted her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "He'll understand. You've already had some fun together, right? I doubt this will change anything."

"You're right."

"Now go. You don't want to be late for your date, right?"

"Right." Kouha giggled and headed out to meet Lo'lo. She had her hair in a topknot, caught in a gilded piece with a gorgeous golden pin. Her clothing was a spring green and white — not her usual colors, but they matched her hair just right. She strode across the span of the Forbidden City to the front courtyard, where Lo'lo was waiting with a carpet.

"Damn you look good," Lo'lo said, smiling. Kouha grinned.

"Of course I do. Looking good is my forte~ So, where are you taking me?"

"I'm gonna take you out to see a movie at that new theatre place. Then dinner on Bowl Street."

"Mmm~ open sit-down restaurant, huh. How romantic~"

"Right? So what's up with your get-up? You look like a woman in that," Lo'lo said, opening both the carpet and the kettle of fish in one go. Kouha mentally thanked and slapped him.

"Because I am, mostly. My gender changes day to day," Kouha said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see. That's pretty cool. So what was it the night we met?"

"I call it  _ bloom _ . It feels like whatever part of me has the gender is totally full, so I go by any pronouns. People think of me as a man, so I accept being called one."

"And tonight? You're a woman, right?"

"More like half a woman? It's edging toward being one totally, but not there. She/her is fine."

"Gotcha." They passed the gates and started moving down toward the city itself. "You're like Zelora and Demestrus."

"Who?"

"Two of the other Fanalis. Zelora's got a body like mine, but she's a woman, and Demestrus has a body like Myron's, but he's a man."

"Aww, that's cute." Kouha giggled and leaned into Lo'lo side as they glided down.

"Isn't it?" Lo'lo wrapped an arm around Kouha's thin shoulders and made it to the movie theater. They went inside after leaving their carpet in the drop-off. Lo'lo picked out the movie, an action romance made by someone out in Reim. It featured a young lady who was always getting into trouble and got saved by her love interest.

"The whole series is out, now, so we can watch beginning to end, no cliffhangers like when I was watching the first time."

"Cliffhangers?"

"Yeah, it's a new term people have been using because of these movies. At the end of the first one, she's literally hanging from a cliff, and now a bunch of stories have coined it for their own suspenseful endings."

"Ohhh, I see~ I'm looking forward to seeing how she ends up there~" Kouha giggled and held Lo'lo's arm as they entered the theater proper, snacks in hand.

The movie started and introduce the characters, then moved through the plot merrily. They sat comfortably as the first movie reached its climax with the hero saving the girl — until she fell far from his grasp and was left hanging from a cliff.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

The second movie started with her being saved.

"Yay~" They watched all five installments. The main love interest got together at the end and lived happily ever after.

"That was a nice couple hours, huh?"

"Yeah, it was~" Kouha stretched and held Lo'lo's hand as they left the theater and went to the street food markets, then to Bowl Street. Lo'lo picked out a little noodle shop that was tucked away and sat down at its bar.

"It's been awhile since I've eaten outside the palace," Kouha said, sitting and sighing happily.

"Yeah? I'll take you outside more if you want."

"That'd be nice." They got a couple cups of tea and placed their orders, chatting happily as their bowls were made up, talking about their families, the things they got up to, things they did as kids. Lo'lo mentioned stealing his baby sister as soon as she could eat real food and running away. Kouha talked about the time she met her brothers.

The conversation turned to things they liked to do throughout the years. Kouha mentioned taking up self care because she genuinely loved the relaxation of it. Lo'lo said the same of training his body.

"Hey, let's have a bout next time you're a dude," Lo'lo said.

"You say that like my gender has any actual effect on me," Kouha said, smirking.

"Oho? No acting for you, huh?"

"Nope, I'm always me all the time."

"How about tomorrow?"

"How about tonight?" The look that Kouha shot Lo'lo stirred something inside him. He grinned.

"Besides tonight."

"Sure, I'd love to spar with you. You might find it a more difficult fight than you were expecting~"

"Hah! I've fought beasts in the colosseum. There's nothing you can throw at me."

"Yeah? Then be prepared to be surprised. I may be small, but I'm way more of a threat because of that."

They laughed together, enjoying the noodles. Kouha nommed on some of the veggies.

"Mei-nii-san loves the vegetables most of all. When he can, he has meals entirely of fruits and veggies."

"What, does he not like meat?" Lo'lo asked.

"He likes smoked squid, but that's about it. Oh, other fish, too."

"He'd fit in pretty well. Fish is a popular one back home."

"You guys have to cook for a lot of people, right?"

"Yeah, 50 or so. We get more every year."

"Making a comeback~"

"Sure, sure, if you consider the halflings to really be helping with that."

"Any Fanalis is a Fanalis, right?"

"Right. Still..."

"They're not full-bloods and it feels like outsiders in your space?"

"Sometimes."

Kouha patted Lo'lo's back, and he spoke again.

"I'd die for any of them."

"You're a good man. Kinda like my brothers. I'm only related to them through our father, but they're full blood brothers. Sometimes I feel like an outsider, but they never made me feel like I was lesser because of that."

Lo'lo nodded. "They're some of our most strong-willed. I'm proud of them. Your brothers are proud of you, too. I was talking to Kouen earlier, and when we talked about you, it was all over his face."

Kouha blushed from that. "Really?"

"Really."

They finished their dinner, chatting about the movie, then floated back to the palace slowly. Once they arrived, Kouha stood before Lo'lo and smiled.

"I had a good time tonight. You... wanna come inside for some tea?"

"I'd love to," Lo'lo said. He bent down and kissed Kouha sweetly, then went inside to Kouha's part of the palace. Kouha held his hand warmly and looked back to him, smiling widely as they moved through the halls.

Inside her rooms, Kouha ordered some tea and sat next to Lo'lo, leaning on his shoulder and drawing paisley patterns on his arm. Lo'lo felt a little nervous.

"So... these are your rooms, huh? Pretty swanky."

"Are you unnerved by them?" Kouha asked.

"A little. Obviously I know you're royalty, but this place really..." Really hammers the point home. The walls were all freshly painted, the patterns were perfect, the tapestries were made of expensive threads, the bases were clearly high-quality... It was no place for someone like him.

"It shows it off, huh? You know, it didn't always look like this. I bought a lot of this stuff, myself. I didn't want people to forget I was also a prince."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was always pushed to the side and kicked away, and I thought that, if I was able to copy the noblemans' styles, I could trick them into taking me seriously."

"Didn't work, did it?"

"Not even a little." Kouha chuckled and looked up at him. "But I ended up finding and surrounding myself with the right people."

"Yeah, I think I have, too." Lo'lo kissed Kouha again, happy when Kouha kissed back. Then the tea arrived and they took a moment to drink as Kouha dismissed the servants.

"I need to take care of my mother before we finish this date," Kouha said. She walked deeper into her place, and Lo'lo followed curiously.

Kouha entered a room. "Mama? There you are. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed, okay?"

Lo'lo heard giggling, then the sound of a bath being drawn. He moved a little closer to the source, curious as to who Kouha's mother was, then around the corner, into the room, across it and to the door of the bath.

There was a woman there who looked like Kouha with three little braids in her hair. She caught sight of Lo'lo and reached out. Kouha turned and saw him there, then smiled and waved him in.

"This is my mother. Her name is Mingbai."

"It's nice to meet you, Mingbai," Lo'lo said. He shook her hand. She held it firmly and didn't let him go, then stared into his eyes. It felt like she was seeing into his very soul.

"Red Lion," she declared.

"What!? How did she–"

"She can do that. Don't mind it too much," Kouha said, washing her gently before getting to her own body.

"Mind if I join?" Lo'lo asked.

"Feel free." Kouha made room for Lo'lo as he undressed and hopped in. Lo'lo helped with washing Mingbai, though he was careful about where he put his hands.

"What happened to her?"

"My dad happened. She used to be a wonderful woman, but then she married him and her mind broke." Kouha washed her sadly. Mingbai comforted her. Lo'lo washed her hair, then started on himself. Kouha helped wash him and smiled, laying kisses on his chest until they were done.

The three of them hopped out and dried off. Kouha sang her mother to sleep, then invited Lo'lo into her bedroom.


	2. Our Bodies Writhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smexy times. this one's for the 9th day of magi pride heehee

Inside, Lo'lo could see a different kind of opulence, one that was a little more childish, but still showed a fashionable side. He shut the door behind them and took Kouha by the wrists, pushing them both firmly toward the bed. Kouha laughed and went with him easily.

"You ready for the night of your life?"

"Save that for a special occasion~ Show me what you got," Kouha said, smirking. Lo'lo kissed her deeply and passionately, not letting up for a second.

"I'll show you, alright." They fell onto it, Kouha under Lo'lo, as their lips met gently. Kouha moaned softly.

"I love how you kiss, Lo," she said.

"I love how you kiss, too," Lo'lo replied. He kept it soft until Kouha was pushing into his kisses, deepening gradually. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She moaned lewdly and made something in him loosen.

"If you moan like that again, I won't be able to control myself," Lo'lo said.

"I prepped myself earlier for your cock. Go ahead and lose control~" Kouha said Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen as she undid the sash of her waistskirt. "Take my body as yours~"

Lo'lo growled and bit into Kouha's neck, leaving heavy marks, causing her to moan more and more, getting hotter and hotter from the contact and  _ sound _ . He humped against Kouha's leg, his cock already getting hard. Kouha's hand reached down for it and stroked it softly.

" _ Careful _ ," Lo'lo hissed. Kouha sat up and let her robes fall open.

"Mar me, Lo," she said with a silky voice. Lo'lo attacked her again, making her moan as her own cock hardened from the ministrations.

"Lo'lo~!" Lo'lo kissed down to the nipples and sucked on one of them until he got a pleasant response, then went harder and bit them lightly, pleased with how it made Kouha writhe in his arms as he tilted her in such a way as to be completely at his mercy.

"Lo'lo, your mouth feels so good on me~" Kouha's legs wrapped around Lo'lo's hips and pulled him forward. He was wearing a simple toga, so a few seconds of pulling was all it took to undo it and make it fall to the ground.

Both of them were now bared. Lo'lo placed Kouha on the pillows and sat back to admire her slight body and how sexy she looked with her sleeves still on and the robes spread out all around her.

"Lo'lo~ Don't keep me waiting too long~"

"Looks like this prince needs to learn a little patience. You want me to fuck your ass-pussy?"

"Mhm~ It's ready for you, Lo~"

"Why don't you suck my cock first?" Lo'lo said. Kouha rolled up and settled down in front of his cock, eyeing it and considering the girth. Then she gave it a few strokes before getting her mouth on it.

"Your mouth is so small. Can it handle it?"

Kouha got the head inside, but couldn't handle anything more than that. She sucked and lathed and looked up at Lo'lo from there, moaning.

"You getting off on sucking my cock?" Lo'lo asked. Kouha hummed in response. After a few minutes, Lo'lo pulled her off and shucked the remaining robes, then lifted Kouha to line up with the head as he lubed up.

"You sure you stretched?" he asked. Kouha nodded. She watched as Lo'lo's face contorted from pushing inside, slowly letting himself fall to pleasure as he sheathed himself inside Kouha.

"Ahhhh~ Lo'lo, it's so big! Your cock is huge!" Kouha cried out, her head falling back. Lo'lo started thrusting into her and grunted, leaving more heavy bites all along her shoulders, on her torso, on her lips.

His cock stirred up Kouha's insides and hit her prostate with every thrust he made, sending her to the edge quickly before she came. As soon as she did, Lo'lo pulled her off and put her on her limbs on the bed, then thrusted into her that way with a manic energy. Kouha screamed.

"Lo'looooooo!" They kept going for several more minutes, Kouha keeping herself from cumming again and feeling drips from her last orgasm on her stomach, Lo'lo letting himself be taken over as he fucked Kouha mercilessly.

He came inside her ass with a groan as Kouha came with him. She collapsed, and he soon did the same, falling beside her.

"Kouha..."

"Lo... That was incredible..." Kouha panted and looked at him. "Let's do more next time."

"Yeah. Let's. Come here." He cleaned Kouha out, then wiped down the sweat and cuddled her on the bed.

"So, what do you think your gender's gonna be tomorrow?"

"No idea, but I'll find out then."

**Author's Note:**

> this has a part 2


End file.
